Jedi Knight Naruto
by Grey-wolf David
Summary: age 6 after displaying a sensitivity to the force the Sandaime gives Naruto a book to train with, now he and his friend Shizuru Rei will  rock the ninja world NaruXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi there everyone, Naruto chronicles is going to be discontinued, for a while, I'm going to write a few more stories and just come back and try to redo that one later after I'm experience.

This story is kinda like another story but I'm not stealing an idea, this story just has a few similarities, so here is the basics to start with, at the age of 6,(lets pretend Naruto is in the orphanage under a not hateful nor loving caretaker) gets a training manual in the jedi arts, (yeah you can see where this is going) given to him by the Sandaime, and he along with an OC character, Shiranumi Rei, train together as jedi. Yes this will be an eventual NarutoXOC story. Time to begin.

6 year old Uzumaki Naruto smiled as he tossed a little ball back and forth with his friend Shiranumi Rei. Rei was the same age as he with silver hair and bright green eyes, and dressed in a simple shirt and pants, just like him and all the other orphanage kids. They made fast friends one day after Naruto scared off some bullies who wanted to take her doll, it was the only thing she had of her family and she treasured it dearly.

So at the moment they were playing together in the park like they always did every evening. The other kids and their parents had immediately left when they saw Naruto enter the playground, but neither Naruto nor Rei had really minded. They would play together or with some of the other orphanage kids if they came or they would play alone.

Now Naruto, Rei, and most of the other orphanage kids were like a close knit family. They supported each other and encouraged each other. They all understood each other because they all had been alone, had no knowledge of their parents and family. One of the orphanage kids, Satoshi, in a rare insight had said 'We all lost everyone close to us before we even knew them, the least we can do is share each others hurt and lessen the pain'.

The orphanage caretaker knew Naruto's condition but he didn't mind. He had seen first hand the destruction the fox had raged, being a jounin at the time. He had hated the fox for killing his wife and son, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hate Naruto nor see him as the hero he was. So he decided to just remain neutral on the matter, neither loving nor hating Naruto but simply doing his job as a caretaker.

Naruto and Rei stayed that way in the park until almost nightfall, when the caretaker came to take them back to the orphanage. Once there Naruto and Rei had dinner with the other children and went their separate ways to sleep.

When Naruto went to bed that night he couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't something more out there he was destined to do. In the girls section Rei had the same thoughts before they both went to sleep.

The next few days were the same as always but Naruto and Rei couldn't help but feel that something had trained about them, something they couldn't place. They were walking to the playground when it happened. Out of seemingly nowhere ten men in chuunin flak jackets surrounded them. Naruto and Rei looked confused which made the men even more infuriated.

"Demon" one of them spat as he glared at Naruto.

"Time to die you demon" another yelled.

Naruto and Rei got even more confused before the ninjas attacked. Rei was pushed aside as the ninja attacked Naruto relentlessly. They threw kunai and shuriken at him making cuts and scratches appear on his body

"Naruto" Rei shouted as she tried to reach her friend.

"Stay back girl or we'll kill you too" one of the men said, but Rei didn't hear him and kept trying to get through.

"So you want to be a demon lover eh, well die with the demon" The man slashed Rei in the chest with the kunai, and Naruto from where he was watching grit his teeth in anger at them for hurting her.

White hot rage and determination to save her coursed through his veins as he stretched out his hand as if to grab her and stop him. Naruto glared at the ten men in his way and imagined blowing them away, sending them flying into the buildings behind them. He felt a weird sensation flow through him as the chuunin suddenly went flying backward into the buildings giving off an audible crunch as they hit.

Naruto dragged his body over to his friend and collapsed. It was an hour later before the Sandaime and Kakashi found them and immediately rushed them to the hospital.

Naruto awoke to find himself in a white room with two beds. Looking around he saw Rei in the bed opposite of him. He struggled to get out of bed and rush to his friend's side. She had a large bandage across her chest from where she was cut and that was it.

The opening of a door brought him out of his concern for his friend and he turned to see the newcomer. He instantly smiled when he saw the Sandaime standing at the door in his Hokage robes.

"Ji-san Ji-san how is she is she going to be alright" Naruto asked with genuine concern.

The sandaime smiled at him and gestured for him to sit before he replied. Naruto obliged and sat down on the bed staring at Sarutobi expectantly.

"Don't worry Naruto she will be just fine, now why don't you explain what happened to me please" Naruto told him the entire story including his weird ability.

Sandaime got a strange gleam in his eye when Naruto mentioned how he sent the men flying. He reached into his robe and pulled out a dusty book at least a 8 inches thick And gently handed it to Naruto.

"Naruto" he began "This book was entrusted to me by a friend of your families before he died, he mentioned that you would develop this power one day, and told me to give it to you when that day came". The sandaime handed Naruto the book and quickly excused himself saying he had work to do.

Naruto opened the book and began reading.

_Greetings young one, you are about to begin your journey in the ways of the jedi. You will learn about the Force, how to use it, and how to build a lightsaber as well as many other things. First lets explain what the Force is. The force is a energy source that bind all living beings and creatures together. Now to begin we must learn to connect to the force. First meditate and stretch out with your feelings and hear the living force._

Naruto was a little confused but followed the instructions nonetheless. He got into a meditative position and concentrated, imagining the force as something touchable and reached out to it. He almost lost control when he finally touched it, it was like he was the wind blowing through the grass, or like he was staring into the sun without damaging his eyes. It was simply put amazing.

He read the book again.

_Okay now that you have touched the force before we move on, you must continue meditating until you can touch the force in the blink of an eye._

Naruto grinned and sat down to meditate again. he pouted when it was harder than before to contact it. He tried again and again with little success. It was after his 30th try when Rei finally awoke.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and rushed to greet his friend.

"Rei are you alright, please say your alright".

"Don't worry Naruto I'm fine though a little sore."

"Rei you'll never believe it, it was so awesome Ji-san gave me this book to train me in this thing called the force and it was so cool, you got to try it" Naruto practically yelled at his best friend.

Rei just gave him one of those looks and agreed. She read the beginning of the book and got into a meditative pose and concentrated. Like Naruto she also touched the force, and was amazed. So both agreed they would train together. They nodded and began meditating again trying to reach the force at will.

They didn't even notice they were trying for the entire 6 hours they were in the hospital, only taking a few breaks for water, food, or the bathroom. When they were released they were almost able to call upon it at will.

(I'm going to go through several time skips including their training)

1 week later

Naruto and Rei ran through the orphanage giddy, they could call on it at will now and they were going outside to practice the next step.

They got to a secluded area in the yard and sat down before opening the book

_Now that you can call on the force at will, you will notice that meditation has increased your focus and patience, continue meditating whenever you can but for now we will move on to the next step. Find several medium to large stones and concentrating on using the force to levitate the stones, continue this exercise until you can levitate them for 15 minutes straight._

Naruto and Rei gathered some stones and began to attempt to lift the stones. They got the stones to shake but not much more than that. They frowned, this exercise would be harder than the others.

Timeskip 8 weeks later

Naruto and Rei sat panting on the ground utterly exhausted as they rested; they had just finished the exercise and were eager to continue onward. They relaxed for a bit before they opened the book again and read the next exercise.

_Ok you completed the levitation exercise, now next you want to find a rock a little bigger than your hand and balance a upside down on that rock with one hand while simultaneously levitating rocks around you_

Rei and Naruto groaned, this would be very difficult.

Timeskip 12 weeks later

Naruto and Rei had began to mature a bit from their training and gain some slightly noticeable muscles, they were now both seven years old, one year away from joining the academy. They were excited because they would finally move on to the next step in their training.

They read the book again

_Now that you have completed this exercise it is time to construct yourself training lightsabers before you move on to real ones. A lightsaber is a blade made of pure energy, able to cut through anything except another lightsaber with ease. Now you will begin with training lightsabers which are toned down versions that only sting when they hit. Below are instructions on how to make a lightsaber_

Naruto and Rei read the directions quickly, some of the items they didn't have a clue as to what they were. So they decided a trip to the Hokage was in order.

They took the back alleys to the Hokage tower so as to avoid confrontation. Once they entered and explained their situation to the sandaime, he frowned before pulling out a large scroll from a shelf and gesturing to them

"Naruto this was left for you when you needed it, just smear your blood on the scroll and what is inside will reveal itself" the sandaime told them as they ran out the door.

Once they got back to the orphanage Naruto immediately smeared some blood onto the scroll and stepped back as there was a loud pop and in front of them appeared hundreds of parts and crystals, along with three cubes.

Naruto and Rei set the cubes aside for the moment and proceeded to grab parts and crystals before following the instructions and began building.

Two hours later they were finished constructing the blades and activated them. They were amazed as the energy blades sprung to life. Naruto's blade was cerulean blue while Rei's was a deep purple. They gave the blades an experimental swish before going back to the book.

_Now that you have built your training blades look for three cubes that came with the parts, find the blue cube and concentrate on it with the force before continuing._

Naruto and Rei found the cube and concentrated on it with the force before jumping back in shock as the figure of a man outlined in blue appeared. The man was in his apparent mid forties with a lot of facial hair and amusing smile. (Obi-wan Kenobi)

"Hello young padawans, the man said, I am Obi-wan Kenobi, you are currently witnessing a jedi holocron, which is stored data of past jedi masters, I am here to instruct you in the ways of the lightsaber. Now don't worry through the force I can see and instruct you in the lightsaber forms. Lets begin shall we."

Naruto and Rei readily began their training.

Time skip 7 months later

Naruto and Rei had finished the basic forms and began working on the more advance forms

Time skip 5 months later

At their eight birthday the caretaker of the orphanage mysteriously died, and was replaced with a man who hated Naruto with a passion, it wasn't a week before he was kicked out of the orphanage. Rei was soon adopted by the Shizuru family while Naruto was given an apartment. Though they were split up Naruto and Rei decided to meet in secret and continue training.

Time skip one week later first day of the academy

Naruto and Rei stood side by side outside the academy determined to become great ninja. Rei was dressed in a simple green kunoichi outfit while Naruto was dressed in a padawan robe that had come with the parts. They had discovered in their training that the green holocron offered wisdom while the purple holocron taught force techniques.

They walked into their classroom and sat down alongside a boy in a trench coat and glasses. Being courteous and polite they decided to introduce themselves.

"Hello my name is Uzumaki Naruto and this is my friend Shizuru Rei what's your name."

The boy turned to look at them and simple said "Aburame Shino, a pleasure to meet you"

Shino's lack of words didn't discourage them and they engaged in slight small talk while observing the rest of their classmates.

Below them a pink haired girl and a blond fought over a black haired boy who was looking slightly nervous at the duo. Naruto and Rei dismissed them without much thought and moved on,

Across from them sat a girl in an overly large jacket sat blushing an twirling her fingers, next to her was a loud boy with a dog on his head and triangle markings on his cheek.

Above them were two boys, one had hair that resembled a pineapple who was snoring loudly sitting next to a boy with swirls on his cheek and was munching on chips. Naruto and Rei thought they looked friendly before quietly observing the rest of the class.

After a few minutes the class quieted down as a man in a chuunin flak jacket with a scar across his nose and a man with white hair walked in. They introduced themselves as Umino Iruka and Mizuki, saying they would be their teachers for the next four years.

After some yelling at Kiba to shut up and sit down the class began with theories of chakra as well as several laps around the academy. While some of the students had trouble, Naruto and Rei were well fit and kept up at the front.

The class continued on with studies on math strategy and history and other subjects. Naruto and Rei listened intently to what they were saying, having learned patience and wisdom from their training.

The sandaime had forbidden them from showing off their powers until after graduation so that the council wouldn't be able to influence them to train others against their will.

When class ended Naruto and Rei slipped away from secretly and began training again in the jedi arts.

It wasn't until the next morning that they heard the news of the Uchiha massacre

So tell me how did I do was it at least slightly believable

I will begin to update after I have 40 reviews for this chapter so if you want an update review also if any new writers out there need help with plot ideas then feel free to ask and I will help you with ideas for a story

Also vote for the third force user, anyone you want


	2. Chapter 2

Yo everyone its me again, anyways a lot of people have given me suggestions, and I have made a decision for a poll.

The poll for the third force user is

Hinata,

Shino,

Or

One of the characters from the fillers and or shippuden, a.k.a princess Haruna, the star ninja girl, (please tell me the episode they appear in, Isaribi, or Yugito (yugito is cloud's jinchuuriki.

Also vote for OC only or Harem, Harem must consist of girls not from Konoha or Suna it would mess up my plot ideas, except for Hinata if she wins the third force user poll.

Konohagakure no sato day of the gennin exams

Uzumaki Naruto sighed, it was a truly a boring day. Even though it was the day of the graduation exam it was a waste of time for him. He knew it would be on the bunshin no jutsu a jutsu that he couldn't do and of course if he couldn't then he'd fail. He could always use the force to persuade them to let him pass but that would be of the dark side.

Pushing those thoughts out of his head he turned his attention back to the rest of the class.

Uchiha Sasuke, rookie of the year and all around lord of the emo's and brats. Ever since the massacre he had turned cold, distant and power hungry. Naruto and Rei shivered whenever they saw him, it was like looking at a beacon of the dark side. Now Naruto was usually a calm person but whenever Sasuke flirted with Rei his blood began to boil but he never knew why.

Shizuru Rei his best friend in the world sat next to him staring at Iruka as he lectured on about the exams, or at least that's what it looked like. She was actually in a meditative trance, probably conserving energy for the actual exam. She had blossomed in the six years he'd known her, she now wore a green battle kimono that clung to her form showing off her curves and umm assets. Regardless to say she had many fan boys and secret fan boys, one of which being the afore mentioned Uchiha. Rei and him had continued training together in secret, now they were skilled enough to use actual lightsabers.

Rei had chosen her lightsaber to stay a single hilt with a silver blade, just like her hair. Naruto however had chosen to wield a staff saber with a blue blade that could split into dual blades.

On Naruto's other side sat Aburame Shino their next best friend in the academy. Shino was quiet to anyone else but with Naruto and Rei he was more open and spoke quite a bit. He was still dressed in the same trench coat he wore when they met.

The rest of the students he knew had not changed much. Kiba was still brash and arrogant, Sakura and Ino were still love struck fan girls, Shikamaru was still a lazy bum, Choji still ate a lot, and Hinata was still the shy Hyuuga from before.

Naruto groaned when he remembered how Rei had told him to act the part of dead last at least until he graduated. He hated being an idiot; he wanted to beat the Uchiha into a pulp.

Naruto sighed as Iruka finally called his name to the testing room. He inwardly smirked at the sneers and whispered insults they threw at him, no one expected him to pass. Well when he walked out with a headband they would be upset.

He entered the room and saw Iruka and Mizuki sitting at a table nearby. He walked up to them and waited for them to explain the rules.

"Ok Naruto all you have to do is make three bunshin to pass" Mizuki said as he stacked some papers.

Naruto grinned at them, he already knew what to do, he need only use a technique a friend taught him.

(_Flashback no jutsu)_

_A 9 year old Naruto stood in the middle of the training grounds meditating while levitating three rocks around him. He was doing perfectly fine until he heard a twig snap and he lost his focus sending the rocks flying to the noise. There were three loud clangs before everything went silent. _

_He decided to figure out what happened and walked over to the bushes. Pulling away the branches and leaves he found a man in a jounin outfit with a senbon in his mouth swirly eyed with three bumps on his head. _

_Naruto sweatdropped, this was a jounin._

_He waited for the jounin to come to his senses while thinking about how to explain it to the jounin how important it was to not say anything. He was brought out of his thoughts as the man groaned before sitting up._

"_What happened" the man mumbled and Naruto mentally sighed, the blow to the head erased the memory of what he had seen._

"_Well sir I was out here practicing the bunshin no jutsu when you slipped and fell unconscious" Naruto lied._

"_Huh? Why cant you do the bunshin its easy" the jounin asked?_

"_Well I have too much chakra for it"_

"_Hmm well kid my name's Shiranui Genma and I have the perfect jutsu for you" Genma replied._

_(End flashback)_

Yep Genma had taught him kage bunshin no jutsu sure it had taken over two years but he had mastered it.

"Bunshin no jutsu" Naruto lied again as three shadow clones appeared beside him.

Iruka was ecstatic that his favorite student had passed but Mizuki however was livid how would he get the scroll now.

Naruto picked up a headband and put it on before walking back into the room triumphantly. Everyone except Rei and Shino were dumbstruck the dobe passed. Sasuke was upset but didn't say anything. However others who were more vocal in their emotions were glaring and yelling profanities foremost among them was Haruno Sakura.

Naruto however ignored them and sat down beside his friends. The rest of the exam went by well with many graduates who beamed proudly at themselves and the people who failed cried, promised to do better next year or in the case of Haruno Sakura wailed that she wouldn't be with Sasuke.

(yep sakura failed, yippee I always knew she didn't deserve to pass)

Naruto and Rei just left Sakura to her grief and walked out of the academy. Naruto had to duck and hide as Mrs. and Mr. Shizuru congratulated their adopted daughter, promising her to make her favorite dinner. Naruto turned to walk away but found a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Rei there giving him a compassionate look.

Naruto was about to protest saying that she'd get in trouble with her parents and that it was a waste until he felt two no three people pull him into a heartwarming hug. For once in his life Naruto didn't know what to say or do, he was completely shocked.

Mrs. Shizuru looked at him with loving eyes and said "Poor child you thought we'd berate you for being near our daughter like all the others. Oh you poor dear come with us I'll bet you don't have a home to go to".

She left him no room to argue and dragged him and her husband off to the nearest restaurant with Rei simply following closely behind.

That night was one of the greatest nights of Naruto's life. They went to a fancy restaurant and after many threats got them to serve him good food. They ate and talked while laughing like an actual family would. What was even better is that they accepted him unconditionally unlike most everyone else.

He actually felt truly happy for the first time in a long time. And to top off the evening, they offered to take him in and house him. Which like with dinner he couldn't say no, not that he really wanted too.

So it was with and extremely easy heart he grabbed every belonging he had and followed them home. Mrs. Shizuru frowned at his little clothing and determined to take him shopping later.

The next day Naruto awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs and made his way downstairs to breakfast. After eating with the family he and Rei rushed off to the academy for team assignments.

Once they arrived at the academy they sat down in their normal seat next to Shino and waited.

The didn't have to wait long as Iruka walked into the room and yelled for everyone to be quiet. He began rattling of team names( teams 1-6 are irrelevant) "Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Shizuru Rei and Uzumaki Naruto, team 8 Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, and team 10 Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru."

Naruto and Rei cheered, they would be on the same team while mentally Sasuke thought perverted thoughts about what he would do to Rei when they were alone. (Yeah Sasuke's a dirty bastard, but hey I dislike him a lot). Ino and Hinata were put down for not being with their crush but decided to make the best of it anyway.

"Alright now wait here for your sensei's to come and pick you up."

Three hours later

Naruto was pissed, not the I'm upset or even the I'm really upset, no this was You stupid moron I'll keel hall ya upset. Why you may ask, well its simple his sensei was over three hours late. He grinned sadistically as he thought of all the ways to torture their sensei.

It was at this moment that a silver haired man poked his head through the door before grinning sheepishly at them, though you couldn't tell through the mask. Naruto twitched as they got up and followed the man up to the roof.

The man sat down on the railing and sighed before continuing "My name is Hatake Kakashi my likes, dislikes and hobbies are none of your concern now you blondie next"

Naruto twitched again, all we got was his name "My name is Uzumaki Naruto my likes are my friends training and ramen, my dislikes are closed minded people and jerks and my hobbies are training, my dream is to become a great ninja."

Kakashi nodded and turned to Rei.

"My name is Shizuru Rei my introduction is the same as Naruto-kun's except for ramen"

(no the kun does not signify romance, Shizune calls Naruto Naruto-kun its just added for endearment)

Kakashi sighed in relief and turned to Sasuke who inwardly cursed, she didn't have any feelings for him but that's impossible no women can resist him. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have very few likes" he glanced at Rei "I have many dislikes" this time glaring at Naruto" And my dream is to kill a certain some one and revive my clan" at the last part he glanced again at Rei which didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi

'_Okay I got a semi-normal one, a girl who isn't a fan girl Halleluiah and a deranged Uchiha who wants to knock up the girl rape a good possibility, note to self keep two eyes on Sasuke'_

Kakashi then went on to explain the test before disappearing in a cloud of smoke leaving the gennins behind. Naruto and Rei glanced at each other before nodding in silent agreement not to fail as they too went home.

(next day)

Naruto and Rei made it to the training grounds having taken Kakashi's advice and not eating though through the force they could put off their hunger for a while. They were soon joined by Sasuke who grunted at the sight of their missing sensei.

When Kakashi finally arrived Naruto and Rei had to resist the urge of taking their light sabers and cutting off his hair for revenge. Kakashi smiled sheepishly and walked over to a stump and set a timer on it.

"This timer will go off at noon you have until then to get these two bells from me, and yes one of you will be going back. Also the one who fails will be tied to the stump over there and watch as I eat my lunch in front of them.

They all groaned at that but instantly perked up when Kakashi started the timer. They dashed into the bushes or Sasuke did at least. Naruto and Rei stayed standing side by side in front of Kakashi.

"You two are a little odd don't ya think."

"Hehe you'll see sensei" they replied at once.

Naruto and Rei drew out their light sabers and activated them. The look of shock, awe, curiosity, and nervousness spurred them on as they dashed at Kakashi. Naruto swung on side of the saber at Kakashi's head forcing him to duck while the other side swung around at his legs forcing him to jump. Rei took the moment to thrust her blade at his chest.

Kakashi spun in mid air and landed on his feet before throwing several kunai and shuriken at them. They responded by cutting them cleanly into pieces. Now Kakashi was getting scared if they cut through that so easily then if he gets hit oh boy it wont be pretty.

Naruto and Rei continued their onslaught against Kakashi who was never so thankful for his skill ever before. Naruto dropped back and using the force pulled a large rock out of the ground and flung it at Kakashi full speed.

Kakashi ducked before dodging to the right in order to avoid Rei's slash. He sighed he wouldn't be able to read his book at this rate.

Sasuke sat in a nearby tree shaking in near rage. How could the dobe have gotten this power, he was an Uchiha he needed it more, no deserved it more than the loser. As he watched Rei dance around Kakashi's defenses looking for an opening he became more and more determined to make her his. After two more minutes he couldn't take it and left his hiding spot charging Kakashi.

Kakashi ducked as Sasuke's foot flew overhead and jumped back to avoid another light saber strike. He revealed his Sharingan under genjutsu as he defended himself against the three gennin's onslaught. Naruto was about to grab the bell when the timer for the test ended.

Kakashi sighed in relief as he walked back to the stump and adopted a thinking pose.

He growled when he realized he had to pass them. Whether they realized it or not they worked as a team to fight him.

"Alright you three…..PASS" he said and disappeared in a puff of smoke, intent on telling the Hokage and council of what occurred.

Naruto and Rei stood there a moment before grinning and dancing for joy.


	3. journey to cloud

Ok so far hinata is winning followed by shino, yugito, and yukie,

I'll tally the harem votes later, also name the people you think should be in the harem.

Anyways here we go

Kakashi walked into the meeting early for once in his life clutching a scroll in his hands for dear life. Naruto and Rei had displayed an unusual power and he needed to know if the Hokage knew about it.

He coughed to get everyone's attention. Everything stopped people staring at him boring into his soul. Mouths were open people were wide eyed, some had even fainted. Suddenly he dodged shuriken kunai and every jutsu imaginable.

"What's going on"

"There is no way your Kakashi, your on time" Anko shouted.

"my test ended and its important." Kakashi replied.

"So you failed another team eh poor souls".

"I didn't and that's why I'm here two of my students displayed some rather interesting techniques" Kakashi cryptically replied.

The Hokage knew where this was going.

"Oh do tell Kakashi" Sarutobi said with a smirk.

"Better show you actually 'Kinen Kanran no jutsu" (memory viewing technique)

Kakashi unfurled the scroll and set it down as it glowed blue and a orb appeared showing what he saw from the battle. Everyone watched transfixed on what they were seeing. Glowing blades that could cut through anything, telekinesis these powers were though impossible, the jounin were jealous of Kakashi's team while the council and clan heads as well as the civilian clans thought of ways to work this into their favor.

Yep Naruto and Rei where in for a lovely life

"Hokage-sama were you aware they could do this" Kakashi asked truly curious?

"Yes I've known for 6 years no I will not disclose where they got this power"

(back with Naruto and Rei)

Naruto and Rei walked back to the Shizuru household when a dreadful noise hit their ears. Squealing as in rabid fan girls/fan boys of ultimate doom yep just another one of those days, they turned around to see a mob of men and women running at them.

Confused they just stood there as the mob surrounded them. Questions were flung at them from every direction questions concerning their light sabers and telekinesis powers. '_Crap'_ they both thought, how everyone found out they could only guess.

They used the force to propel them to a nearby roof and began running rooftop to rooftop trying to escape the still pursuing mob. They saw a tavern and decided they'd hide there.

They jumped and into the door and winced when they heard a clang and a thunk, yep they hit someone. Naruto and Rei sighed as the mob ran by without seeing them. They then looked to the downed person.

He was a male in green spandex with a bowl cut and fuzzy eyebrows. They shuddered a bit before they heard the booming voice of a man and turned only to freak even more. A carbon copy of the boy only older stood in front of them. The boy began to stir and sit up before clutching his head.

"Oh Gai-sensei I have a most unyouthful headache please wait for me to relieve it."

The boy fumbled around his pocket before he grabbed a bottle off of the counter

_"Hey whats this bottle for... ah there's my medication for this pounding headache"_

"**LEE NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"_I-I- I feel- straaange- hic- whazzu __looking at"_

The spandex boy was dancing around, destroying everything he came in contact with while his teammates tried to calm him down. Naruto decided enough was enough and grabbed Rei before running away at top speed.

When they arrived at the Shizuru household Naruto was almost completely out of breath. They opened the door only to see the inquisitive looks from Rei's parents. They sighed and explained the force and the jedi arts as well as what a light saber was. By the end Mr. and Mrs. Shizure were thoroughly confused but accepted the answer nonetheless.

(next morning)

Naruto and Rei opened the door to go and meet their team when they were flooded (literally) with mail of all shapes and sizes. They were addressed to him and Rei. Dreading the inevitable they began opening them. There were countless love letters, arranged marriage requests, marriage requests and the such.

Naruto and Rei sighed and used escape number 5. They jumped over the piles leaving them for someone else.

They took the back routes and arrived at the training grounds where Kakashi was waiting with a pissed Sasuke. Apparently reading the letters took longer than they thought.

Thinking quickly they thought of a great excuse.

"Um a black cat crossed our path forcing us to take a different direction but a little old lady needed help with her groceries so we stopped to help" Naruto replied sheepishly.

Kakashi just stared at him, where his excuses that bad, "Now that you're here time for some thrilling D-rank missions.

(three hours later)

D-rank missions were torture that instructors thought up to terrorize students, Naruto thought as he handed the infernal cat of terror back to the daimyo's wife. She grabbed the cat and proceeded to squeeze it to death.

"Sandaime-sama can we please get a higher ranked mission" Rei asked?

"Your in luck, I have a C-rank that needs to be done however we lack the necessary people to do it" The sandaime began staring at the three of them "You are to go to Kumo and deliver a scroll to the Raikage, you will then wait for his response before returning here."

Team 7 saluted and went home to pack their supplies. An hour later they were at the gate with a punctual Kakashi, the mission must have truly been important. They came up with a quick travel plan and left.

"Kakashi-sensei will we encounter enemy ninja on this mission. Sasuke asked hopefully.

"No we won't mostly bandits and wild animals is all we will need to worry about" Kakashi replied.

Three hours into their trip they were half way there. Naruto and Rei began to pick up faint presences with the force, but they were like an echo coming from one direction and spreading across the area. It troubled them a bit but they remained resolute.

When they were within an hour of the village the echo appeared again only this time it was louder like a scream. Naruto and Rei couldn't take it they fell to the ground clutching their heads as they were hit with wave after wave of dark side energy.

"Naruto, Rei what's wrong" Kakashi asked as he drew a kunai?

"Something's coming…we have.. to… leave…. Now" Naruto shakily replied as he tried to regain his footing looking into the trees where the echo was coming from.

"What are you-" Sasuke started but was cut off when a loud thumping sound echoed from the forest. They all turned in the direction of the sound when it came. The creature was almost 7 feet tall with large jaws filled with razor sharp teeth. Its back was covered in spike like projections, its skin was a deep brown shade that allowed it to blend with the trees nearby. Its presence seemed to give off pure malice and anger.

Naruto and Rei had to use every ounce of self-control to not flee right then and there. They had heard about these beasts from one of the holocrons. They were facing a dark side beast of unimaginable power, they were facing a Tarentatek. (those Kotor 1 players know what I'm talking about.)

Kakashi threw the kunai at the creature only for it to shake it off like it was a fly.

"Kakashi-sensei you can't fight it, that creature is pure malice it won't be beat easily" Rei said.

"We can't outrun it either so it leaves us no choice" Sasuke replied before charging forward and flashing through several hand seals.

"Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu"

A giant fireball blew towards the creature engulfing it in the flames. Sasuke smirked before ducking under a clawed hand. The Tarentatek roared and charged forward and body slammed Sasuke sending him back several feet. Kakashi, Naruto, and Rei broke out of their stupor and charged forward at the creature.

Kakashi summoned an Anbu sword from a scroll while Naruto and Rei drew their light sabers. Kakashi slashed at the Tarentatek's chest. The beast howled in pain and hit Kakashi in the chest only to hit a log instead. Naruto swung his staff saber at the Tarentatek's arm only for it to do little if any damage. Rei did the same with little results. Sasuke jumped forward and slashed at its head, only to get once again slammed into the ground. Naruto rushed to help him only to get hit hard in the chest knocking the saber out of his hand and sending him into a nearby tree.

Rei now stood alone as the beast got closer and closer. She raised her light saber in a defensive stance, where was Kakashi-sensei. The Tarentatek raised its clawed hand preparing to strike before.

"RAIKIRI" Kakashi yelled as he plunged his jutsu into the beast's back. The Tarentatek howled in agony as it thrashed wildly. Kakashi knew that it wouldn't kill it but it would by them enough time to escape.

"Rei grab Naruto were sprinting to Kumo!"

Rei nodded and grabbed Naruto before flinging him over her shoulder and following Kakashi as fast as she could.

"Rei what was that"

"Kakashi-sensei I can't say at the moment."

Kakashi sighed, he wasn't going to get any answers soon.

(kumogakure gates ,I know I'm rushing but I need to get them to Kumo)

Kakashi and Rei landed in front of the gates and waited. A minute later a Kumo BOLT squad appeared surrounding them.

"We are the gennin team sent to deliver the scroll to the Raikage, two of my students are injured we encountered what can only be described as a demon about 50 miles back"

The first Bolt nodded and signaled for the gates to open. Once the gates opened two Bolt escorted them to the hospital while the other two ran off in the direction of the battle site.

(at the hospital)

Kakashi sat by his students beds watching the two of them recover. Rei had already fallen asleep from exhaustion and was resting in a nearby chair. He sat up when the door opened and a man with a jounin uniform walked into the room.

"Kakashi-san my name is Tanaka Yoshiro second in command of Kumo's shinobi forces, now please explain what happened to your team"

Kakashi relayed his team's experience with the creature, while Yoshiro's eyes narrowed as he contemplated the intel.

"Bolt has confirmed the blood at the battle site, we have three teams currently searching for it" He took a look at Naruto and turned back to Kakashi "He heals faster than normal, is he a jinchuuriki?"

Kakashi flinched a bit at that but Yoshiro just smiled

"Don't worry Kumo has their own jinchuuriki by the name of Nii Yugito, we unlike others can tell the difference between demon and human"

Kakashi relaxed a bit and turned back to his team, Naruto would no doubt be up in a few hours.

(I know this chapter was short but it was meant only to be somewhat of a filler no need to worry.

Also I just thought of something imagine Lee as a… JEDI

Also should Rei be a container like Naruto, it'll add to the suspense and romance

Ja ne


	4. fillers over

Ok three more chapters to finish voting hurry up people.

Naruto awoke in a dank sewer or at least that's what it appeared to be. He looked around curiously, this wasn't a forest and where did his team go. In almost a daze he walked down the corridor, water splashing at his feet. He took several twists and turns before he found himself in a large chamber like room. In front of him stood a rather large cage, a paper bearing the kanji for seal prominently adorned the bars.

But that wasn't what got his immediate attention. Inside the cage was an enormous Nine Tailed Fox. Its crimson fur shone prominently in the sparsely lit room. The beast turned one of its blood red eyes on him and Naruto involuntarily shivered. The demon snorted and a bright red light enveloped it. Naruto watched in awe as the Kyuubi took on a smaller shape.

When the light receded there stood a woman- no goddess. She was about 6 ft tall with crimson red hair that went to her waist. Her eyes were slanted like a foxes and two red fox ears adorned her head. Her curves were absolutely perfect and her obvious other assets uhh lets not get into that shall we. (at the moment if I write anything more I swear blood loss from severe nosebleed will kill me).

"**Hello welcomes to my domain, introductions are in order. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside your belly by the Yondaime when you were an infant, and no do not get any stupid fantasies about him being your father because he isn't. **(in this story he isn't DEAL.WITH.IT.) ** Anyways please for all that is humane imagine different scenery for this place."**

Still a little shocked about the revelation Naruto thought back to Master Kenobi's descriptions of the old jedi temple. The room abruptly faded before reappearing. This time around the room looked exactly like the room of a thousand fountains. Kyuubi's cage was turned into the jedi archive and the walls reformed to look less gloomy.

Kyuubi nodded in satisfaction at her surroundings before looking at him.

"**What? You expect more answers nope sorry" **

And with that Naruto was forcefully ejected from his mind.

(hospital room)

Naruto groggily sat up and massaged his aching head hoping to stop the headache.

"It seems your awoke Naruto glad to see it." A male voice spoke.

Naruto turned to see Kakashi leaning against the wall, his one visible eye reading his beloved book, Surely Kakashi would have the answers he needed.

"Kakashi-sensei is the Kyuubi really sealed inside me?" it came out as a simple question

Kakashi froze his one eye wide with fear and his hands gripped his book like a lifeline. He briefly wondered how Naruto knew but now wasn't the time for that.

"Yes" Was all Kakashi could think to say at the moment.

Naruto's head dropped, no wonder everyone hated him, the glares beatings everything was explained.

"Naruto you are not the demon just the container, remember that."

Naruto brightened at his sensei's acceptance of him but remembered something he had wanted to ask Kakashi.

"Ano Kakashi-sensei what is that book you read about?"

Kakashi smiled perversely and handed him an identical book from his pocket and left saying he had something to do.

Naruto pocketed the book for later and hopped out of bed before putting on his knight robes and jumping out the window, he wanted to explore Kumogakure,.

As he walked around he noticed the villagers and shinobi he passed didn't rebuke or scorn him, they actually seemed to treat him with respect and admiration, they couldn't know about him being a Jinchuuriki, Kakashi had said that's what he was called by some.

He didn't need to contemplate it further when he heard a voice behind him.

"Jinchuuriki-san" Everything stopped, everyone in the area stopped and stared at the confirmation.

Naruto sighed and used the force to calm himself and turned to see a young woman maybe a year or two older than him with blond hair braided into a ponytail and blue eyes. (you know if she weren't older I'd swear they were related)

Naruto steeled himself and replied "Yes how can I help you?"

"I wish to talk to you, please follow me" she said as she took to the rooftops.

Naruto decided to follow and jumped after her.

They stopped at an empty training ground. The girl turned around and began to speak.

"My name is Nii Yugito Kumogakure chuunin, but right now that's not important I am also the jinchuuriki for the Nibi no Nekomata" she said.

Naruto was shocked, another like him well it was possible but he never expected to see anyone like him.

"You're a Jinchuuriki too and the village doesn't hate you?"

"Yes I'm treated rather nicely, is it true that Konoha hates you?"

And so they talked about themselves, their friends and the adventures they had in their villages. Afterwords they parted ways hoping to meet again one day.

That night Naruto met up with Kakashi, Rei and Sasuke at the village gates, they're job had been done and it was time for them to go home. Sasuke was brooding and sneaking looks at parts of Rei he shouldn't though only Kakashi noticed. Rei was yelling at Naruto about how he shouldn't be reading that smut of Kakashi's while Naruto just kept reading. (I always thought Naruto was a pervert).

They were about to leave when Sasuke did something he would later regret. He groped Rei. Everything stopped even Nature. Sasuke was oblivious and continued groping. Then all of a sudden Rei turned to him bloody murder showing in her eyes, and where did that mallet come from. Yep, Rei almost out of nowhere had grabbed a mallet and was twirling it in an eerily calm manner.

Sasuke finally realizing the trouble he was in started to back away slowly before sprinting in the direction like the devil was after him.

She was.

Naruto and Kakashi ran after their two students/teammates as they ran at an incredible pace towards Konoha.

(5 hours later, along with various bruising in places that are better left unspoken they arrived at Konoha)

Rei was glaring fiercely at Sasuke as they walked into the village. The moment Kakashi dismissed them Sasuke ran for his life and with good reason, Rei was hot on his heels the mallet of doom in her hand.

Naruto decided that it was time for meditation. So he walked to the Shizuru house before locking himself in his room and entering a meditative state.

Yes yes I know its short but the fillers are finally over next chapter will be regular length.

Anyways you probably noticed I didn't involve Zabuza at all, at the moment Kurenai's team is doing it you can vote if Naruto is going to stay in Konoha and continue his adventures here or go off to the land of snow, and meet miss yukie also if Hinata wins the force user poll when Naruto arrives back from the mission if he goes will be summoned to the Hokage's office and told that Hinata used a strange power to defeat Haku Naruto or Rei I have yet to decide but one of them will take her on as an apprentice. Sith will appear but not until the sequal….oops I wasn't supposed to write that. Anyways as for Naruto's parentage well think of what crossover this is and also in the sequal Naruto and his two jedi friends visit a galaxy far far away

Ok I've said everything so ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Ok the voting will stop here. I have had a brain storm and it requires several things to happen. One Sakura failed the exam for a reason, she has an important purpose but that will be revealed later. The third jedi will be Hinata, she is so underappreciated, time to make her strong. Sasuke will die in this story, pairing will be Harem albeit a small one.

And the sith ninja will be revealed at the end of the story but conflict will not begin until the final sequel. Yes there will be two sequels to this story, The Sith lord will be someone you never expected.

And the sith apprentice will be an even bigger surprise. There is a fourth force-sensitive konoha ninja but she will be revealed later and you will be shell shocked muahahaha

Naruto moved cautiously through the streets of Konoha. He just gave the enemy the slip, and was trying to catch his breath. His robes were ragged and torn in several places and his hair was disheveled along with near exhaustion. The evil creatures had chased him for hours relentlessly. He sighed as he straightened up his robes and prepared to walk to the team meeting.

(Cue Murphy's law)

A high pitched Squeal rang through the alley and Naruto froze, turning around slowly he saw the things he had been running from all morning. The fan girls squealed again when they saw him.

"Oh come on!" Naruto yelled as he took to the rooftops, followed by any of his shinobi fan girls.

Naruto jumped of the rooftop and dashed into the market place trying his best to avoid any villagers as he ran from an enemy greater than paperwork. He turned down another alley and using his shinobi training jumped over the wall.

"Don't they ever quit?" Naruto wondered aloud as he got closer to the training grounds.

Naruto decided to use drastic measures and pulled out a kunai and smoke tag. Wrapping the tag around the kunai and flung it at the ground in front of the Kunoichi. The diversion had the desired affect, the kunoichi stopped as the smoke temporarily blinded them. Naruto took the opportunity to dash of to the training grounds, a victorious smirk on his face.

Team 7 training grounds

Sasuke and Rei patiently waited for Kakashi and Naruto who both seemed to be late, or at least Rei was patient. Sasuke was brooding and grumbling about stupid dobes and late sensei's while trying to sneak a peak at Rei.

A loud pop and a poof smoke signaled the arrival of a late Kakashi holding a very distressed Naruto by the collar of his robes.

Sasuke and Rei glared daggers at the late duo who had the decency to grin sheepishly.

"Ok now that everyone's here its time for sparring, Naruto and Rei, and Sasuke and myself."

Sasuke smirked and began fighting Kakashi while Naruto and Rei calmly walked farther away to fight.

Naruto was the first to strike. He charged Rei and used a sweeping kick in an attempt to knock her off her feet. Rei jumped over the kick, took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto's head.

Naruto rolled to the side before retaliating with a flurry of taijutsu strikes at Rei who evaded and replied with her own. Their attacks began to blur as they continued to probe the others defenses.

After three minutes they decided to take it to the next level and drew their lightsabers. Rei charged forward and slashed horizontally aiming for Naruto's head. Naruto blocked the blade with one end of his staff saber before pushing forward, knocking the blade away and throwing Rei off guard. Naruto swung around with the other side of the saber only to have Rei duck under it and counter with her own slashes.

Naruto blocked a few before deciding to take the battle elsewhere. He jumped onto a large branch nearby with Rei hot on his heels. They continue exchanging thrusts and slashes as they jumped from branch to branch.

Naruto jumped back to another branch only to duck as Rei's blade flashed in the spot where his head used to be. He had to end the duel quickly or it could get very serious. Naruto parried another strike before swinging his blade at her head forcing Rei to duck. Naruto grinned and kicked out with his left foot catching Rei in the chest and knocking her to the ground. Rei was about to get up however a lightsaber at her throat gave her second thoughts.

"I win Rei" Naruto stated as he deactivated his saber.

"I'll beat you next time Naruto-kun."

"Well good job you two practice is over for now I have a meeting that I'm already two hours late for" Kakashi said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke grumbled a bit before he left as well leaving Naruto and Rei alone in the clearing

"Come on Naruto its time to go"

Naruto nodded to his friend and followed her home.

Next Morning Hokage tower

The scene at the Hokage tower that morning could only be described as humorous. Kakashi and Naruto were reading their Icha Icha while Sasuke was trying to appease a very angry Rei who already had her mallet of doom out.

A cough from Sarutobi got their attention.

"Ok your mission is an important one, it is a B-class mission, and unfortunately we have no other ninja to spare. You will go to Hoshigakure no sato and act as bodyguards for a boy by the name of Sumaru, lately he has been attacked by a strange man, and every time he beats Sumaru's bodyguards using a strange jutsu."

Kakashi and the genin nodded as they left the room.

"Ok gather your things and meet at the south entrance in forty minutes."

The genin all left to grab their gear and ninja tools.

When they met up at the gate forty minutes later they were treated with the shock of their life. Kakashi was there, on time and waiting. He stared at their stunned faces genuinely confused, he wasn't always late, was he.

He shrugged it off and gestured them to follow him. They did so reluctantly, still expecting an ambush from enemy ninja. Kakashi sighed and pulled out his precious book, it would be a long day.

(Border of bear country)

Kakashi and Team 7 came to a bridge separating bear country from fire country. The bridge area seemed to be free of enemies but nonetheless he kept up his guard. Suddenly a ninja in full body armor and a gas mask jumped out from the clearing and attacked.

Kakashi went immediately on guard while Naruto, Rei and Sasuke drew their kunai knives. The enemy attacked first, throwing several kunai while going through hand seals.

"Wind release: Crushing Air pressure!"

Naruto, Rei and Sasuke suddenly felt like the air itself had started to crush them. The kunai knives kept straight for them, Naruto stretched out with the force and veered the kunai off course. The ninja's eyes widened behind the mask, the ninja jumped back and threw several more kunai.

"Earth release: Upside down earth wall!"

A wall of earth rose from the ground and blocked the incoming projectiles. Naruto, Sasuke, and Rei took that moment to split and attack. Sasuke started through hand seals, while Naruto formed a cross shaped seal.

"Fire release: Grand Fireball technique!"

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Several things happened at once: Sasuke spewed a fireball at the enemy, and 10 Naruto's appeared, all holding shuriken and kunai knives, all grinning wickedly, and the enemy ninja paled considerably.

The ninja jumped out of the way of the fireball but was unable to avoid the kunai and shuriken, they pelted him and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The ninja reappeared behind Sasuke and kicked him to the ground. He turned to Naruto and kicked him as well.

Now two things happened: a snap-hiss of a purple lightsaber, and a kunai at his neck courtesy of Rei and Kakashi stopped her.

"Now who are you?"

The ninja glared at him before taking off the mask and revealing a brown haired girl.

"I'm Hokuto, chuunin of Hoshigakure, you must be Hatake Kakashi and the other bodyguards we hired."

Kakashi just nodded and released the kunai from her neck. Naruto had had enough and yelled.

"Hey if you're from Hoshigakure why did you attack us?"

Hokuto glared at him with contempt before answering.

"I had to see if you were good enough and you impressed me so shut up and come on."

Hokuto began to lead them to Hoshigakure with Kakashi and a grumbling Naruto behind.

Ok this was short I know, but inspiration has left me for a time. Anyways like I said the polls are closed, I had a brainstorm that requires certain things to happen.


End file.
